Snitches and Stags
by lilyevansJan30
Summary: Harry planned the engagement, so Ginny takes care of Valentines Day, without a frilly heart in sight. Rated M for a reason, people!


A/N: I wrote this story for a Valentine's Day contest I'm participating in, although I'm not sure exactly where else it's going to be posted. I originally came up with this idea as an epilogue to Charming Ginny; it had a different beginning, which I'm still going to work into the end of that story. But as I wrote, I knew it wasn't the right thing for them. It works much better (I think), for the Harry and Ginny from In Case of Emergency, although you don't need to have read that story to enjoy this one. This takes place some time after the one-shot called "Stag Night".

Harry approached the upcoming Valentine's Day with the calm assurance of a man who had just managed to pull off a truly spectacular engagement surprise for his girlfriend. Truly, every female he encountered after he slipped the ring on Ginny's finger – from his own fiancée, who had never really cared that much about the holiday anyway, to his former classmate Lavender Brown, who definitely did – agreed that he was completely and totally off the hook with respect to February 14th this year.

Of course, he'd gone through the motions of making _absolutely sure_ Ginny meant it when she said that she didn't want Harry to plan anything. Wisely, he chose to ask while he was still grasping her about the thighs, looking up from his position down between her legs as she came back to herself after her second orgasm of the afternoon. When Ginny had finally caught her breath and answered his question, she assured him that she'd always considered Valentine's Day rather silly.

"Why do I need a particular day to tell you how much I love you?" she asked, pulling him flush on top of her and running her hands up and down Harry's back to make him shiver. "I love you every day."

Harry couldn't resist teasing her a bit. "You didn't seem to think it was silly back in your first year," he pointed out with a smirk. He rolled onto his side next to her, splaying his hand across her belly. "What was that poem again? Are my eyes still really as green as a fresh-pickled toad?" He tickled her navel and grinned as she squirmed.

"Prat," she said, swatting him. "According to Witch Weekly's article about our engagement, your eyes shimmered with 'emerald-sparked love' when you asked me to marry you." She shrugged. "Personally, I think they are much more toad-like."

Harry groaned. "You make me sound like Umbridge." It was warm in bed and he was sleepy from an afternoon of lovemaking. He shuffled closer to Ginny and hitched his leg across her. "Let's take a nap," he mumbled. Ginny chuckled.

"You sleep, Harry. I'm going to think about Valentine's Day. Since my poem apparently wasn't good enough to woo you, I guess I'd better come up with something better for this year. Okay?"

"'K," Harry slurred. He clutched at Ginny's waist and gave an involuntary shudder before his breathing evened out.

Ginny planted a soft kiss on Harry's head. She already had some ideas for Harry's Valentine's Day. And if she was able to pull it off, it was going to end up being a very happy holiday for herself too.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

All Harry knew was that he had to be at Grimmauld Place at 4 pm sharp on February 14th. Ginny refused to tell him anything else, other than that it didn't matter what he wore, and no, she absolutely did not need him to bring her flowers or chocolate.

"Just yourself, Harry. That's all I need," she'd said, with enough suggestiveness to send a jolt of heat right to Harry's groin. The final few days before the 14th were torture; Ginny had decided that they shouldn't have sex that week, _to make it worth the wait._ By the time he got dressed and pulled on his traveling cloak to walk to the Apparition point, Harry was so randy that he suspected Ginny could greet him covered with Stinksap and with most of her family watching and he still would want to take her right there.

But Grimmauld Place was blessedly quiet when he arrived. Indeed, it was so quiet, Harry wondered for a minute if he'd misunderstood Ginny's instructions. But she had been quite precise, and Harry waited silently, his eyes closed.

There was a tiny, rushing sound by his ear. Harry smiled to himself. He knew what it was.

A second later, the Snitch spoke with Ginny's voice.

 _Come find me, Harry. I need you to be with me. I need . . . you. Come find me._

Harry took a deep breath. Ginny sounded lively and determined and aroused, and Harry swallowed hard. The Snitch whirled next to Harry. "Where are you, Ginny?" he murmured to himself. He felt a low thrum of desire in his belly.

 _Take off your cloak, come down for a snack_

The Snitch flew down the hall. Harry quickly shrugged off his cloak and followed the Snitch down the steps into the basement kitchen. There was a bottle of Firewhiskey on the table, and a bowl of strawberries. To Harry's disappointment, Ginny wasn't there.

 _Have a drink, and something sweet. Take off your shoes and socks and then come warm yourself by the fire._

Harry took a deep pull of whiskey and felt the warmth reach down to his now bare toes. He ate a strawberry and licked the juice off his chin. And then he followed the Snitch up to the sitting room.

There was a roaring fire there, and Harry warmed his hands in front of the flames. His sense of anticipation was growing; Ginny wasn't here either, but he could feel her presence in the very air of the room.

 _Take off your shirt, Harry. And close your eyes._

He dropped his shirt on the sofa and stood very still. A moment later, he felt the barest brush of pressure across his back. _Ginny's lips . . ._ A tickle down his sides. _Ginny's touch . . ._ Her voice whispered in his ear.

 _Stay very still, Harry._

Hands ghosted across his chest, feather light down his cheek. Her warm breath was against his jaw. Harry shivered.

 _You're getting closer. Come to the library. Read me a story._

The Snitch led him across the corridor. A large book lay open on a table.

 _Take off your trousers. Come read what I have to show you._

Harry didn't hesitate. In only his pants now, tingling all over, he walked over to the leather-bound volume and stared at the moving illustrations on the page. Dancing before him on the parchment was a perfect rendering of Ginny's breast, gently undulating, as if Ginny was breathing in and out. Even as Harry watched, her familiar hand reached in and brushed over it until her nipple hardened. Harry hardened too. He couldn't look away. The illustration shifted and Harry saw the curve of Ginny's hip, a hint of curl. Ginny's hand moved lower too, and dipped inside.

 _Touch yourself, Harry, and let me see. I want to watch you while you watch me. I'm touching myself for you. My desire is growing._

Harry barely heard the words the Snitch whispered, his hands moved lower on their own accord. He grasped himself and stroked, and heard a low moan of pleasure that wasn't his own. Ginny's voice sounded a bit more strained when she spoke again; in front of him in the book, her hand swirled around her clit

 _Yes Harry, just . . . just like that. Show me what you feel . . . come find me. I'm waiting for you. I need you. Now. I need you now._

Harry pushed his underwear off. He shivered, but not from cold. The Snitch was moving slowly now, and Harry beat it up the stairs, down the hallway, to the bedroom.

He burst through the door and stopped short. His breath hitched.

Ginny was sitting back against the pillows on the bed, smiling at him. She was wearing . . . _oh holy hell_ . . . she was wearing a pair of pajamas that had featured in quite a few of Harry's fantasies. Light blue, fuzzy and soft, covered in Quaffles. _I'm so glad I told her about those dreams._

He couldn't stop staring.

Next to him, the Snitch made a sound almost like a laugh. It flew over to Ginny and melted into the fabric on her pajama leg.

"You found me," she said softly. Behind Harry, the bedroom door closed and sealed. "Now, can you catch the Snitch?" She gestured down at her body, to where the Snitch, just a bit of embroidery now, swirled and flew across her.

He swallowed hard. Nodded dumbly.

"It might take some work," she warned.

Harry nodded again. He was already at the side of the bed. Without a word, he climbed up, covered her with his naked body and kissed her deeply. Then he sat back on his knees, between her open legs. His erection pointed towards her; it seemed to be watching the Snitch as it flitted around Ginny's pajamas.

"I'm going to capture it, no matter what it takes," he said seriously. He brushed his hand over Ginny's hip, where he'd seen the tiny orb for a second. "I always play to win."

Now it was Ginny's turn to catch her breath. She looked at him and her eyes were dilated with desire. She watched the space between Harry's legs, and then she reached out to him and stroked her hands down his length.

Harry jerked in her hand. He took a deep, shuddering breath, fighting for control.

"That's . . . oh god, Ginny." He was having trouble forming the words. She grasped him more firmly and Harry couldn't help but thrust. "Gotta . . . gotta find the Snitch first," he managed.

"You do," Ginny nodded. She gave him a sly smile. "Is this not helping your focus?"

In response, Harry thrust again. "I think you've discovered how to beat me as Seeker," he said thickly.

"Only when I'm Chaser, yes," said Ginny. She loosened her grip on him and Harry scooted forward, seeking the pressure.

"Nope," said Ginny, pulling her hand entirely away. "You have to find the Snitch first."

"Right," mumbled Harry, "the Snitch." He peered at Ginny's pajamas and soon found it floating among the larger Quaffles, traveling up the outside of her thigh. As in his dreams, it jumped to her top and hovered around her middle. "Aha," he said. He put his hand on Ginny's stomach. She quivered under his touch and pushed against his palm and Harry felt the Snitch slide away.

"Wha . . . what?" He looked up at her. "I thought I had it!"

Ginny giggled. "I told you, it won't be that easy," she teased. "Maybe you need to search a little higher."

Indeed, the little embroidered Snitch had wiggled out from under Harry's hand and was winging its way up Ginny's front. It circled one breast, and then the other, and Harry followed suit, cupping his hand over each one in succession.

"This is about the time I come, when you're on the road and I dream about you," he said conversationally. Ginny sucked in her breath.

The Snitch was still circling one of Ginny's breasts and Harry stroked the fabric lightly with one hand. With the other, he fumbled with the buttons to open her pajama shirt. "Once, I didn't even make it inside, in my dream."

"Don't you dare come now," said Ginny. She grabbed Harry's hand from where it had been stroking her breast over her pajamas and moved it back to her bare skin.

"Definitely not yet," agreed Harry. He looked down. "Hey, I can still see the Snitch!" Indeed, it seemed to have traveled off Ginny's pajamas on onto her skin, like a small golden tattoo. It sat quivering on top of Ginny's nipple and Harry carefully brushed his hand over it once, and then twice. Ginny moaned and hardened under his hand.

Harry leaned down. "I caught my very first Snitch in my mouth, you know." He kissed her breast softly, tickling the sensitive skin, and then gave her an open-mouthed kiss, covering as much of her soft flesh as he could.

Ginny moaned and grabbed at his hair. Harry sucked gently and Ginny arched into him. He moved both of his hands to support her back, lifting her chest to his mouth and positioning his erection more comfortably in the juncture of her hip.

"I love you so much, Harry," she said breathlessly. "I just . . . I love you."

Harry stopped kissing Ginny's chest and looked up. Ginny's eyes were wide and honest. "You are everything for me," he said simply.

Ginny's answering smile was all he needed, and he moved up to cover her body again with his. She cupped his bum with her hands and held him in place while he kissed her thoroughly, first her forehead, then her cheek, down her jaw, and finally to her mouth. He nipped lightly at Ginny's lips, and sucked there for a moment before seeking entrance with his tongue.

They did nothing except kiss for long minutes. Vaguely, Harry was aware of the growing pressure between his legs and that his hips were thrusting against Ginny in a somewhat more regular rhythm, but it was no more than a pleasant background sensation. Eventually, he pulled his lips just barely away from hers.

"I guess . . . I still need to find that Snitch," he said. He pulled off her open pajama shirt and looked down at her, considering Ginny's bottom half, still covered. The Snitch floated off her breast and moved in a lazy zig-zag pattern down across her ribs, circled her navel, and then hovered for a second at the waistband of her pajama pants.

Harry hovered too, waiting over Ginny as the Snitch decided. _Back onto her pajamas or still on her skin?_

A moment later, it slipped underneath and Harry let out a hiss of pleasure. Ginny laughed.

"You just want to get my clothes off, don't you?" she teased.

"Uhh huh," said Harry distractedly. He was carefully prizing Ginny's bottoms down past her hips. "I've been naked now myself for ages. Do you blame me?"

"I'm sure we'll never hear the end of it from various Black relatives," she giggled. "Ohhhh," she sighed suddenly.

"I thought you might like that," said Harry with a bit of wickedness. He moved his hand again and Ginny moaned. "I think the Snitch likes it too." It was now floating across a particularly damp bit of her knickers and Harry followed it carefully with his fingers. He traced light patterns across her, from one leg to the other, stopping deliberately in the space between them with each pass.

The Snitch was moving more quickly now, and when it jumped back onto Ginny's skin, Harry quickly ripped away the bit of cotton and continued his chase. He had no idea what kind of magic Ginny had performed, but he had no trouble following the orb as it floated across Ginny's most sensitive bits. Harry stroked Ginny's folds and tickled her nub before carefully slipping his fingers inside her.

"I liked . . . watching you. In the book," he said. He pushed his fingers more insistently into her. She was wet, of course, and Harry could feel the faint pulsing of her walls around him.

"I liked watching you too," Ginny panted. "We'll need to . . . get some drawings of you."

The thought of he and Ginny sitting together, watching their illustrated bits, sent a jolt of heat to Harry's groin. "What would you want to see?"

Ginny pushed herself more insistently against Harry's fingers before she answered. "I'd want to see you . . . down there. From start to finish, getting hard, and then harder, as you touched yourself."

Harry grunted. "And would you be touching me for real, while you watched?" He moved his fingers.

Ginny didn't answer him. Instead, she cried out and arched her back and Harry groaned at the sound. "Looks like I found the right spot," he said.

Ginny made a low sound of assent. Her head was thrown back on the pillows and her eyes were closed. Harry touched her more insistently and felt Ginny tremble. "Didn't you . . . ohhhh." She stopped talking, and her own hand joined his for a minute. "Please. . . ." she finally managed. "Please Harry. Just . . . just find your first Snitch again. Please."

The begging sound in Ginny's voice almost drove Harry over his own edge. He removed his hand and lowered his head between her legs. Before taking his first taste he went back to her earlier comment. "And . . . while you watched me touch myself . . . " he began. "Would you . . . be helping me?" He leaned in and licked her, top to bottom.

"Oh God, yes," she moaned. "Yes . . . I'd help you. And you'd help me. Like right now. Keep helping me Harry."

Ginny's use of his name as she came undone was one of the sexiest things Harry had heard. He didn't know how much longer he could last before he exploded himself but he was determined to get Ginny as close as possible first. He thrust his tongue inside her and then pulled out. For a long moment, he rested his head on top of her curls, fighting for his own control.

"Almost . . . almost found the Snitch," he panted. He moved his head back down and flattened his tongue against her clit and kept it pressed there while he slipped his hands under her bum and lifted her more firmly against him.

Ginny clenched her legs around Harry's head and cried out. "Stay there, Harry. I'm . . . I'm close."

In response, Harry swirled his tongue against her and almost immediately tasted and felt the change as Ginny climaxed. He moved his tongue down again and dipped in and out, feeling the contractions. Ginny wriggled against him as she drew out her orgasm and Harry felt an insistent pressure between his own legs. He slowly pushed up on his forearms and moved back up her body to kiss her.

Ginny's eyes were still wide with arousal and she moved restlessly beneath him. "I'm . . . I'm not done yet," she said. "You didn't find the Snitch."

Harry nodded. "I know," he said carefully. "Where do you think it went?"

"It's inside me," she said. She lifted her hips and pushed herself against Harry. "I think there's only one thing that can reach it now."

Harry was finding it almost impossible to wait, but he forced himself to hold back for another second. "Tell me what you need," he said, his voice rough with emotion.

Ginny moaned and grabbed his bum. "I need you inside of me. Completely . . . inside." She pushed at him as she answered and Harry slid into Ginny with a groan of relief.

"Oh god, Ginny. I'm not going to last long." Harry withdrew almost all the way and then thrust back in again.

"You'll last until you find the Snitch," Ginny said breathlessly. "And you won't find the Snitch until I climax again." She thrust herself up around him. "Good thing I'm close."

"You'd better be," growled Harry. "Because I am too." He pulled back out and then in, trying to rub himself against Ginny as he moved. She rose up and matched him, and they rocked together in perfect rhythm for a time. Harry grunted every time he entered her and Ginny responded with tiny moans of "Harry, Harry, Harry" that were his undoing.

"Come now, Ginny. Please. You gotta . . . come now," he groaned. "I can't . . . I'm going to . . ."

"I'm there, Harry," Ginny cried out. She tightened her legs around him and Harry let himself go, freezing inside her while he climaxed and feeling her contract around him at the same time.

He collapsed fully on top of her when they were done and panted against her neck as he slowly came back to himself. Ginny traced soft circles around his back and then suddenly hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," she said. "That was perfect."

"I can't believe I held out until you came a second time. I was sure I wasn't going to be able to wait."

Ginny smirked. "You prepared me pretty well. I was so aroused that the first orgasm just wasn't enough."

Harry grinned. "Talk about preparing. I was ready to take you down on the kitchen table with the Firewhiskey and strawberries." He nuzzled her neck. "We are definitely going to have more naked scavenger hunts."

"Mmmhmmm," murmured Ginny. "D'you think we can summon that food all the way up from the kitchen without spilling it? Cause I'd kind of like a snack. I think maybe this time, it's my turn to do some Chasing."

Harry picked up his wand. "As long as you're my Chaser, I'll Seek you anywhere."

Ginny swatted at him. "Cheesy, Harry. Now please, the food?"

HPHPHPHP

A couple of hours later, Harry woke up from his and Ginny's post-sex nap before she did. He carefully slipped out of the bed and tip-toed to the loo, grabbing Ginny's discarded pajamas off the floor as he went.

After a quick transfiguration job, Harry went down to the kitchen, humming to himself.

HPHPHPHPHP

Ginny rolled over sleepily, reaching out for Harry. When she only found an empty bed beside her, she cracked open an eye.

"Harry?" she mumbled in the direction of the bathroom.

Silence greeted her.

Ginny pushed herself into a sitting position. Harry's side of the bed was still warm; he couldn't have been gone for long. She walked into the bathroom for a pee, not bothering to flick on the light. The mirror glowed pink, and Ginny grinned to herself as she read the message there.

"Stay naked, huh?" she muttered to herself. She grabbed her wand and nothing else, and slipped into the corridor.

Ginny had no idea what Harry had done to the portraits, but not a single suggestive look or comment followed her down the halls, much to her relief.

The closer she got to the kitchen, the more aroused she felt; it was if the very air was finding its way into her most sensitive spots, sending shivers of intense desire coursing through her body. She stopped in the doorway and closed her eyes, overwhelmed. The most seductive scent she had ever smelled washed over her, and for a long moment she couldn't do anything but stand with her eyes closed, breathing deeply.

"Amortentia candles." Harry's voice across the room was both languid and husky.

Ginny opened her eyes. Harry was leaning casually back in one of the kitchen chairs, watching her, his legs resting up on the table. He was bare-chested, and the pajama bottoms he was wearing looked oddly familiar. From the shelves and counters around the kitchen, a number of candles glowed with soft light.

She swallowed. "Uhh, what?" she asked.

Harry smirked. "Amortentia," he said. "I think it was quite brilliant of me, don't you?" He lowered his chair to the ground and stood up. "What do you smell?"

Ginny breathed deeply again. The arousal and desire that had followed her from the bedroom covered her like a blanket, and every inch of her body tingled. Without even realizing it, she started walking towards Harry.

"I smell the leather of new Chaser's gloves, and my mum's shephard's pie," she said softly. She reached Harry and trailed a hand down his side to rest on his hip. She leaned into him until her nose touched his chest and inhaled again. "And I smell you, right after you come inside me."

Harry tilted her head up and kissed her. "And what did you smell before we started having sex?"

Ginny grinned. "Chocolate Frogs. You may not remember this, but you ate a bunch of them at the Burrow the summer my brothers rescued you. They always reminded me of you after that."

Harry nuzzled her neck. "Oh, I remember," he said. "I'd barely eaten all summer and those Frogs tasted so good." He moved his head. "Not as good as you though." He kissed her lips until she pulled back.

"What do you smell?" she asked. "Besides my shampoo."

Harry closed his eyes, breathing slowly. "That woody smell of a broom handle," he said. "And treacle tart, of course."

"Of course," said Ginny. She ran her hands down his back and rested them on his bum. Harry inhaled sharply. "And . . . umm," he swallowed.

Ginny could feel him trembling. "And?" she prompted.

"And you. After a match," he said. He exhaled. "When I'm tasting every inch of your body."

Ginny could feel pressure against her belly; Harry was getting hard. She pushed against it. "Like our celebration after we won Regionals?" she asked. Her breath hitched with the memory. They hadn't even made it out of the Harpies' locker room that night.

"Uhh huh," mumbled Harry. He had dropped to his knees in front of her and now was gently spreading her legs apart. "So good," he said, lips against her folds.

Ginny twisted her fingers in Harry's hair and pulled him against her. "I thought . . . I thought it was my turn," she said breathlessly. "To chase."

"Inna minute," said Harry. He moved his tongue against her. "Busy now." He shifted, and the new angle made Ginny gasp.

"Oh Harry, that's. . ." she moaned.

And then suddenly, the sensation was gone.

"That's what?" said Harry with a smirk. He'd sat back on his heels. "World altering, maybe?" He leaned forward and pressed another soft kiss against her.

Ginny wanted to make a sharp retort but she couldn't seem to get her brain and mouth to work together. "Not enough," she mumbled instead. "It's not enough."

"It's never going to be enough, Ginny," said Harry earnestly. He was looking up at her again. "Not for me, at least."

"Or me either," Ginny agreed. Now that Harry's lips hadn't been _there_ for a couple of seconds, she was able to clear her head a bit. "Can I show you, now? Is it my turn?" She dropped down to her knees and leaned her forehead against his. "What did you do to my pajamas?" she asked softly, running her hand across the waistband. She looked closer. "Is that your Stag?"

"Yep," said Harry in a pleased voice. "You aren't the only one who's good at Charms."

"Not when it comes to sex at least," said Ginny.

"I had incentive, true," allowed Harry. He took her hand and brushed it against his hip, where the Stag stood calmly. Ginny felt its rough fur for a moment, and then the bunch of muscles as it suddenly darted away. She barely caught the blur as it cantered down one pajama leg and up the other.

"Ohh," she breathed. "How am I going to catch it?"

"It's not like a snitch," said Harry. "You don't have to catch it." His breath was hot against her ear. "Instead, you need to figure out what to do to Slow. It. Down." He punctuated each word with soft kisses along Ginny's jaw.

"And how do I do that?" she asked. She tilted her head back and gave a sigh of contentment when Harry moved to her neck.

"You'll have to figure that out," he said, lips busy. "Of course, we could also just keep doing this." He pulled her body closer to his.

With supreme effort, Ginny leaned away. "No. It's my turn," she said. Harry laughed.

"Don't sound so disappointed," he said. "I have a feeling you're going to enjoy yourself too."

"I intend to," agreed Ginny. She looked critically at Harry. The stag was just a blur now, not stopping in any one place for more than a second or two. "So I have to get it to slow down?" she asked.

"And then stop," Harry nodded. "It will stop when I'm . . . well, when we're . . . " He grinned. "I think you can figure it out."

Ginny nodded. Now the tingles she was feeling were as much in anticipation as from anything Harry had been doing to her. She looked around the kitchen. The bottle of Firewhiskey she'd put there earlier was still on the table. She poured them each a shot.

"Let's heat things up right away, shall we?"

Harry groaned. "And you accused me of being cheesy?" He drank his shot quickly and Ginny followed suit, shuddering a bit as the heat moved through her. She considered having a second – she and Harry hadn't fooled around while buzzed in a while – but decided that was an activity for another night.

"Sit back down in that chair," she said, pointing to the one he'd been in earlier. Harry complied, leaning back on two legs as before. Ginny walked behind him. "Close your eyes," she said.

She slid her hands across Harry's shoulders, massaging lightly. He groaned. "Oh god, that feels good, Gin."

Harry had always loved her massages. All the years playing professional Quidditch had taught her a few things about what kinds of touches felt the best on sore muscles, and now Ginny added a few moves of her own that were intended to elicit quite a different response. She wrapped her arms around Harry and moved her hands down his chest, tickling, rubbing, stroking. She kissed the back of his neck and blew hot breath there. Her hands traveled lower and Harry's hips bucked in his seat when she dipped her fingers into the top of his pajamas. She caught sight of the stag; it stopped for a moment before resuming its running, this time across Harry's lap.

"Hmmm," she said. "Interesting."

"What's interesting?" Harry asked. He was still moving his hips up and down against her hands.

"Just figuring out what I need to do to get the stag to stop running," she said. She moved to his front and swung one leg over Harry's middle, straddling him. He let the chair fall to the ground with a thump.

"And what did you figure out?" he asked. His hands hovered near Ginny's waist as if he wanted to grab her there.

Ginny carefully lowered herself onto Harry's lap, enjoying the way he hissed when she connected with his erection. She took his hands and placed them on her chest. "I figured out that I have a pretty good idea what I need to do," she said. She kept her hands on Harry's and helped him rub lightly across her breasts. After a few seconds, he took over, cupping them in his palms and brushing his thumb across one nipple. When he lowered his head to take the other in his mouth, Ginny moved her own hands away.

Ginny knew Harry could have easily spent half the evening pleasuring her above the waist. She had always loved his almost "randy teen" fascination with her breasts; he'd never quite lost the awe he'd shown her the first time she had taken off her jumper for him. His technique had improved quite a bit over the years, but his enthusiasm never waned.

But it was Ginny's turn to take care of Harry now. After several enjoyable minutes, she gently pushed his head away from her skin. He looked confusedly up at her.

"Nothing's wrong," she assured him. "But I'll never get that stag to stop running if you don't let me start touching you."

Harry grinned sheepishly and helped Ginny off his lap. "Right," he said. He looked around. "Where do you want to go?"

Ginny thought for a minute. "Is the fire still lit in the sitting room?"

"If not, I think I know enough magic to start it again," said Harry cheekily. He held out his arm. "Lead the way."

Ginny swatted him. "You just want to watch my arse, don't you?" She gave a little spin towards the door.

"Damn right I do," said Harry, following her.

The fire was still blazing merrily when they got to the sitting room, and Ginny wasted no time in pulling Harry down onto the rug. She straddled his chest and looked down at him, considering.

"Hmmm, what would the stag like next, do you think?" She pushed herself lower until she was sitting on top of Harry's erection and wiggled a bit.

"It . . . it likes that," gasped Harry. "And so do I."

Ginny wiggled again. "I do too," she admitted. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck before kissing him deeply. He kissed her back intently, and for several long minutes, the only sounds in the room were the crackling of the fire and an occasional moan or gasp.

Eventually, Ginny began kissing her way down to Harry's neck and then his chest. She kept her body flush against his as she traveled lower until she was finally able to settle herself between his legs. Her tongue circled his navel while her fingers sought the top of his pajama bottoms again; she dipped her hands inside and pressed lightly against his hipbones. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the stag balanced on the fabric covering her hand. It cocked his head as if to ask what she planned next before leaping up and off Harry's leg before diving down and disappearing under his waistband.

Ginny knew what that meant. She carefully began shimmying Harry's pajamas down over his hips, bunching them at his knees. Happily, he hadn't bothered to put on underwear. The stag jumped lightly back forth across Harry's belly, just over the spot where the tip of his erection ended. Ginny giggled.

"It's not still yet," she said. "I'll have to see what I can do about that." She laid her hand on his penis. The stag kept jumping, but when she gripped him more firmly, it shuddered along with Harry and slowed down.

"Thought so," she said with satisfaction. She pumped Harry with her hand for several seconds; he arched has back and raised his hips towards her. His own hand snaked down to his waist.

"Uhh uh," she said, "No helping."

"Yes, ma'am," said Harry meekly. He put his hands behind his head.

Ginny grabbed her wand and quickly conjured a pile of pillows so Harry could sit up a little bit. He always liked to watch when she went down on him. Indeed, he sighed with satisfaction at the new angle.

"I love to watch you give me head," he said happily.

"I know that, Potter. Why do you think I got you the pillows?" she teased. She brushed her thumb over the tip of Harry's penis, enjoying the way he jerked in her hand. She carefully cupped his sac, and then tickled her fingers up and down his length.

"I like watching you play with me too," he said, already a little breathless.

Ginny gave him a wicked grin. "Oh, I can play with you all night," she said. She flicked him lightly for emphasis. "Tease you with my hands, tickle up and down your sides, kiss across your skin." She did each of those things in turn until Harry was squirming beneath her. "We could just leave it at that." She moved her hands off his erection and Harry raised himself towards her.

"Ginny . . ." he moaned. His hands reached towards her.

"Or, if you'd rather, I can use my mouth to bring you to the brink of orgasm," she continued in the same conversational voice. "Before I climb onto you and ride you, hard and hot and fast, and then let you finish inside of me." She tickled him and gave a tiny shrug. "Your choice."

Ginny watched in satisfaction as Harry swallowed hard, unable to answer for a moment. His eyes were dark and staring; she knew how much he liked her to take control. Harry's hands moved restlessly across his stomach and tangled in Ginny's hair. She knew he was only half aware of himself as he tugged gently, moving her head lower.

"Please," he gasped. "Just . . . please." The longing in Harry's voice was almost her undoing; Ginny had to force herself not to make good on her promise to ride him right away.

Instead, she dipped her head and, with no preamble, enclosed Harry completely in her mouth, taking him in as deeply as she could.

"Fuck," he grunted, thrusting up. Ginny swirled her tongue and sucked, hard and deep. She put her hand under Harry's bum and lifted him to her; he bent his knees and pushed himself against her mouth.

Ginny's hair had fallen around her face and she felt as Harry carefully pushed it away, tucking errant strands behind her ears. She took a breath and looked up. Harry was watching her with a quiet intensity that spoke volumes more than any sound of pleasure possibly could. She lowered her head again, pushing her tightly pursed lips against his tip and only letting him inside after he writhed and called her name.

Ginny pulled back again. She was breathing hard, and her entire body was tingling with want. The stag walked slowly across Harry's skin and melted into the thatch of hair that trailed down from his navel. Harry gave a tiny jump as it disappeared.

"I think I win," Ginny said softly. She pushed his pajamas down the rest of the way and then put her hands on Harry's shoulders and pulled herself up his body.

"We both . . . win," he said thickly. Harry's hands were at her waist, guiding her onto him and guiding himself inside. "Yesss," he said as they connected. He was still leaning back against the pile of pillows and the angle allowed Ginny to look him in the eye while she rocked against him.

"I love making love with you," Ginny said. She tightened her knees on either side of Harry's waist. It felt very warm and private, there in front of the fire, as if they might the only couple in the world connected they way they were just then.

"I love making love with you too," said Harry. "And I really like it that we're here, at Grimmauld Place. It feels like no one can touch us here."

Ginny wasn't surprised that Harry had come to a similar conclusion. She leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I think we may need this as a sanctuary in the coming months," she said. "Hermione has already tried to pull out her Arithmancy charts to help us pick a date for the wedding.

"And Ron wants to plan at least three Stag Nights," said Harry. He put his arms around her and pushed her bum into him.

"As if his own wasn't enough?" she asked with a laugh. I think you were both hungover for two full days!"

"He wants to go for three this time," said Harry. He lifted his hips against her and groaned with pleasure.

Ginny loved this – the way intensity could easily give way to relaxed playfulness and then shift back again. She kissed him again. "Maybe we should elope."

"I considered it," Harry admitted. "For about a second." He put his arms around Ginny and rolled them both so they were lying on their sides, facing each other. He was still inside her, and she hitched one of her legs over his hip.

"Remember how long it took us to perfect that move?" she asked with a grin. Harry chuckled. "I kept slipping out," he remembered. "But the practicing was fun."

"It was," Ginny agreed. She moved back to the previous topic. "So let me guess, you don't want to hurt my parents' feelings by eloping, right?"

"That's one reason, yes," said Harry. He pushed against her. "But . . ." he stopped talking and brushed the hair away from her face. His expression had gone quite serious.

"But . . . there's something else?"

Harry nodded. He kissed the tip of Ginny's nose. "I feel like I owe it to my parents too," he said softly. "I know that somehow, somewhere, they're watching us; I think they'd be happy for a real wedding, surrounded by the people who love us the most." He shrugged against her. "Is that dumb?"

Ginny had no words. She buried her head in Harry's neck. "Not dumb at all," she mumbled finally. "It's perfect."

Harry rubbed his hands across her back. "Well, that's that, then. But we're still not letting Hermione pick the date," he said.

Ginny chuckled. "I agree."

They lay quietly entwined together for several minutes, kissing, touching, and watching each other, until Harry began moving more purposely. He rolled onto his back again and Ginny began to move up and down, the friction of Harry thrusting inside of her bringing her back to the edge she had moved off of during their talk.

She watched Harry's face and could tell from the way his eyes got suddenly wild and unfocused that he was getting close. Seconds later, his thrusting became erratic and he clutched at her back insistently.

Ginny cried out as she came, the waves of pleasure washing over her as thoroughly as the warm air of the fire. "Let go, Harry," she gasped. "It's time."

Harry groaned with his climax only seconds later. Ginny collapsed on top of him and Harry wrapped his arms around her to hold her in place. Slowly, their breathing steadied.

"I could practically sleep right here," said Harry. His voice was languid.

"Why don't we?" asked Ginny. She lifted her wand. "Accio duvet!" she cried. A minute later, the puffy down comforter from their bed flew into the room and covered them both.

Harry sighed in satisfaction. "Perfect," he said. He gave her a soft kiss.

Ginny shuffled closer and tucked her head in the crook of Harry's arm. "Happy Valentine's Day, Harry," she said sleepily.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ginny," he said back. "Can you promise they'll all be like this? No hearts, no cupids, and just you and me, alone and naked?"

"It's a tradition," agreed Ginny. "I love you."

Harry kissed her one more time. "Almost as much as I love you," he said.


End file.
